peurotsiilempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Wyngerian Empire
Wyngerian Empire is one of the most stable empires on Peurotsiil. It is currently led by Lance Nightshade. It's primary colors are Yellow and Mid Gray. Statistics Population Wyngeria estimates to have around a population of 900, making it the 3rd most populous, only behind Mandor and Jardia. Military Activity The peak of activity occured during Vexthel Slimberic's reign, however it has remained consistently strong ever since Plythus's Ironhearts reign. Number of Active Forts Wyngeria has two active forts: Blackforge, and Erontas City. They also use the Wyngerian Arena for training. Culture Wyngerians are a mix of Dwarves, Elves, and Human populations. They also hold the majority of land in the eastern riverside. It priorities a organized civilization. A huge part of their culture are the mountains. Most societies work in mines and blacksmithing in order to make money. Most cities are by mountainside because of this. Wyngeria also has the most complex and detailed language, thanks to the three different races merging it all under one Wyngerian language. Wyngerians value respecting your peers and their passion is stronger than stone. Economy Wyngerians prioritize on ironworking, mining, and blacksmithing. Their mountains host a plentiful amount of irons, coals, and other metals, making them the perfect place for a mining industry to occur. They also have enough wood resources and rivers to self sustain themselves, however their close relations to Mandor and Argania help them greatly. Relationships Wyngeria's closest ally is Mandoria, who they have partnered up with in order to strengthen Peurotsiil. However, an alliance isn't as needed anymore due to more empires self sustaining themselves. Overtime, they have had many enemies too. The most notable being Hirsdenia, where many skirmishes and miniature wars were fought between them recently. They are mutual for the time being, however. Regions(AKA Kingdoms) Calbeldon Calbeldon is the home of the elves in Wyngeria, which reside in the southwest regions of Wyngeria. These are where many forests are located, and is Wyngeria's main resource of trees and hides. Yituur Yituur is the region of the dwarves. The majority of this land is mountainous, however these mountains have an abundance of resources such as coal, iron, and other metals. In the middle is a large lake with a river connecting it to the Great River. The Yituur's economic importance to Wynger makes it the most populated of the three regions. Gildrag Gildrag is a mostly human population and is the least populated of all regions in Wyngeria. Cities & Forts The Arena(ACTIVE) Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/272726844/Wyngerian-Arena The Arena was built by Kythor, modified by Lefryn. Used for training soldiers and has been in use for years. Scath Temple Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/214255361/Scath-Temple-Wyngerian-Empire One of the oldest forts, The Scath King developed it under his rule. Enf Karnten Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/3145251/Wyngerian-Empire-Citadel-Enf-Karnten Though it wasn't used for long, Karnten was built by Lefryn for military purposes. Port Jarldinhoffen Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/224712781/Port-Jarldinhoffen-Wyngerian-Empire Built by Kythor, this is one of Wyngeria's most populous and wealthiest cities, but was also home to many battles and raids. Abhainn Fortress Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/168573709/Abhainn-Fortress-Kingdom-of-Riverden Made by heavenlyknight, this fortress was used for the Kingdom of Riverden, and was used rarely. However it was one of the first forts in Wyngeria. City of Riverden Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/231917887/City-of-Riverden-Kingdom-of-Riverden Built by TheBrickBinder. Once a major trading port, now an abandoned city. Blackforge(ACTIVE) Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/464027960/Blackforge Blackforge is one of the most successful mining systems in Peurotsiil. Built by TheLumpyChicken, this fortress is defends Wyngeria's economy. Erontas City(ACTIVE) Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/435211690/Erontas-City Buit by TheLumpyChicken. Once the capital of all of Wyngeria, now just the capital of Calbeldon. Erontas City is very important for trading with continents in the south, such as Darigyn. History Post-Scath Era When the Peurotsiilic Empire split into six different factions, Wyngeria was originally three different empires: Riverden, Yituur, and Gildrag. Gildrag was poor, and was very weak compared to the other two regions. Before Jardia took claims to it's lands, the king decided to merge with the Kingdom of Yituur, to form the Wyngerian Empire. After a year of fighting, Riverden surrendered to Wyngeria, to created Wyngeria's first borders. Wyngeria was then ready to fight and conquer other regions. Their closest neighbor, Jardia, set up an alliance with Wyngeria. However, they were unable to survie the First Peurotsiilic War, and eventually Slongaria invaded Wyngerian lands and took over. Scath Era In the past, this great Empire fell in a war among all the Empires. Now is the time for this Empire to rise once again. The people of the Empire fought amongst themselves for two years over who shall lead them. There were two sides in this, one was for our past Saelkar known as the Scath King, or Father Wakrinc Slimberic. Father Wakrinc Slimberic came from a lesser family of dark elves. He was not of noble birth, but his family had a long line of warriors. Naturally he was trained to fight at a young age. He had seen the hardships of his fellow people that were caused by the constant warfare, so he sought out on his own with a company of friends to experience more in life. He slowly grew his company into a rebel organization and fought his way into power. He protected the citizens of Wyngerian Empire and fought to protect the rights of the nobles in order to gain their much needed support, and in turn their armies. The other side of this conflict was the side that supported the claims of a dwarven king known as Iscaliss Silverbeard III. He had a true right to rule for he was the king of the dwarven lands. He had a large amount of support from his dwarven brethren. The dwarves were strong, they had mass armies and superior weaponry. Iscaliss led armies of dwarves toward the supporters of Wakrinc. Wakrinc gained his title of "Scath King" in the battles against his enemy, King Silverbeard III. Wakrinc had most of the support of the elves for they despised dwarves and Wakrinc was from Erontas City, the capital of the elves. The dwarves controlled the empire's creation of weaponry. They were the known blacksmiths of the empire. The elves were the traders of the empire. They were rich merchants who weren't so great at warfare. This made the war with King Silverbeard III difficult for Wakrinc. Instead of fighting with brute force he had to use tactics. The first bloodshed of the war was in the Battle of Abhainn. The dwarven armies were marching in on elven land, their commander Jarl Olkenbain set camp in the rivers of Abhainn, elven territory. They were sure they'd not be attacked due to their mass military. Wakrinc with 260 soldiers surrounded the camp late at night. They silently approached and with their silent eleven archers, killed the night watch. They then assassinated all of Jarl Olkenbain's soldiers, 635 dwarves. They allowed Jarl Olkenbain to live so that he may return to Iscaliss Silverbeard III to warn him to stay out of elven territory. This of course caused the start of the war. The elves all praised Wakrinc for his wonderful victory where he had no losses on his side. He was then named the "Scath King", or Shadow King, for his great stealth tactics. Him being a dark elf using stealth tactics at night time surely influenced the name. From then on, the whole empire knew of the great Scath King. The dwarves feared him, the elves praised him. The Scath King built Abhainn Fortress along Abhainn river to not only mark the location that the first battle of the war took place, but to also keep dwarves from using that passage again. He knew if they dwarves were allowed to be there, they'd ruin the trade routes through the river. After two years of fighting, The Scath King killed Iscaliss Silverbeard III in Kings Land when him and 100 soldiers were fleeing Black Forge after a successful siege. The location that Iscaliss Silverbeard III was killed at was turned into a temple to praise the Scath King. They named the temple "Scath Temple" and praised their new emperor. The Scath Temple is said to be enchanted by dark elven priests so that all who combat there will enhance their combat abilities much faster. This temple is a war temple to commemorate their emperor and his great strategies. Seven years after the war, Wakrinc finally handed down his empire to his daughter, Alisa Slimberic. Alisa Slimberic was being raised in secret by Wakrinc for much of her life in order to protect her from his enemies. A month before she was made Empress, she was announced as the official Princess of the Wyngerian Empire. She was taught how to handle diplomacy, war, and hardships. She was trained to fight like a true dark elven warrior, for her ancestors were all brave warriors. Later Alisa Slimberic led her vast armies against the Hawktorian Empire, a foreign empire, in order to help her allies. The allied clans she was helping slowly made peace with Hawktorian Empire until Wyngerian Empire was the only one left. Alisa Slimberic was eager to continue the war, she was crushing all their attempts at victory. In the end, Wyngerian Empire won the war. Transitional Era Alisa Slimberic agreed to let Lefrince II from Mandor lead Wyngeria, under Wakrinc's watch. however, Wakrinc and Lefrince II often disputed on how it should be lead, and Wakrinc imprisoned Lefrince II. Kythor, a friend of Lefrince from a foriegn land, helped start the Jarldinhoffen Revolt, where the Scath King would be removed from power, and Kythor would temporarily leave. Maecion Cruzek would take the lead soon after. Maecion Cruzek would lead under Kythor's precedents, but Wakrinc's sibling, Thrasere Slimberic, eventually helped restore Slimberic rule and kick Cruzek out in exchange for Valgan Stonepick. Stonepick was never popular with the Wyngerian people, as he took on a passive role and the officials of Wyngeria often felt disrespected. Jardia eventally wars Wyngeria for their claim on Mandor Lands(this is when Mandor had departed from Peurotsiil), and Stonepick fled, giving the throne to Lance Nightshade. Nightshade accepted the throne, however other people wanted Vexthel Slimberic to lead. After constant battles during a civil war, Vexthel succeeds and Nightshade moves to Slongaria. Modern Era Under Vexthel's rule, prosperity occured and he was nicknamed the Golden Emperor. Population began to boom, and military activity became incredibly strong and powerful. However, Vexthel needed to use his military activity to get what he wanted, and he targeted Slongaria, as many political opponents lived there. After a single battle at Mount Vegkha, the two empires agreed that they didn't like the Jardians authority and that they should war Jardia for their land and to attempt to remove the empress, Serrathena Cylvannath. After creating resolutions at the mountain, they started the Third Peurotsiilic War and headed off towards Jardian-controlled Mandoria to take over. After destroying jardian forts(Notably Teloc'til, where they burned the city to ashes), they realized it would be easier to follow Mandorian and Arganian footsteps and move away. Wyngeria would join Slongaria, Mandor, and Argania on a continent called Faarn. Vexthel Slimberic would resign, and put an Arganian-descent ruler as king, however he quickly gave up on ruling, so the rule went towards Plythus Ironheart. One of the first things Ironheart did was deal with Nightshade who was still attempting to get Saelkar. At first, he attempted to assasinate him, but agreed to make treaties and allow him back into Wyngeria. After successfully growing on Faarn, the four empires would return to their homeland safely. When Wyngeria came back, they were stronger than Jardia, and only weaker than Mandoria. Wynger and Mandor created a strong alliance and agreed to stop anything that threatened their empires. The first obstacle was Hirsdenia, where there was always someone who challenged Wyngerian Power. First was Thrasere Slimberic, who wanted to spread his power and influence across all empires. Wyngeria, feeling threatened that he would try to take over Wyngeria, did everything in their power to exile Thrasere from Hirsdenia. Maecion Cruzek II would be put in his power, but an intense rivalry would emerge. Several wars happened between Wyngeria and Hirsden, and most ended up favoring the Wyngerians. After Plythus Ironheart brought back prosperity and peace to Wyngeria, he retired and gave the empire to Lance Nightshade, who was originally supposed to retrieve the empire after Stonepick. Category:Wyngerian Empire